<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Away by acjkpop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376882">Hidden Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjkpop/pseuds/acjkpop'>acjkpop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closet Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjkpop/pseuds/acjkpop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on the clock, but that's not gonna stop Isshin from getting what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Ryuuken/Kurosaki Isshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written off the premise that they would look hot as cops, and that yes, they catch criminals via public sex.<br/>criticism is welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got to the apartment, having let themselves into the building when a tenant was leaving, and, just as they were about to pound on the door and announce their presence, found the door ajar.</p>
<p>Curious and suspicious, Ryuuken and Isshin drew their guns, prepared for someone to attack them. They searched the apartment, finding each room clear of any people. As they were about to leave, they heard people chatting in the hallway. Hearing the name of their suspect, they glanced at each other before quickly looking for a place to hide in the apartment, thinking they could surprise her when she was alone.</p>
<p>They managed to squeeze themselves into the closet before the suspect could enter her apartment. Hearing her move about the apartment, Isshin went to open the closet but found it locked instead – apparently it locked from the outside. Sucking his teeth, Isshin whispered to Ryuuken that the door wouldn’t open. Ryuuken tried the door himself, sighed as he found Isshin correct, and turned back around to face his partner. There was a quiet argument between the two about who would sit on the floor, Ryuuken adamant that he wouldn’t dare to sit on the floor of some stranger’s closet. Isshin, used to his fussy lover, sat on the floor with an air of exasperation, trying to make himself comfortable even though he was mainly sitting on his tailbone, knees level to his chest. With no other room to remain standing, Ryuuken was forced to sit in the space between Isshin’s chest and thighs. It was definitely a tight fit, and not comfortable for the long term, but they figured that this was better than standing for however long the suspect would be in the apartment.</p>
<p>The door was closed, the only light from the cracks of the doors making things slightly visible in the closet. Ryuuken kept shifting about, muttering under his breath about the clothes he could see in the closet, disgusted with the suspect’s fashion taste.</p>
<p>Isshin was silent, just watching his lover try and make himself comfortable, taking time to enjoy the dim visual of Ryuuken on top of him judging someone else. His thoughts drifted to the rookie, though, and how that rookie still had the attention of Ryuuken.</p>
<p>He understood the rookie’s fascination with Ryuuken – who wouldn’t? Ryuuken was abrasive and distant, secure in the knowledge that he was better than you and didn’t have to prove it. He was attractive, and his cold eyes, which perceived people as insignificant, only encouraged people to try and break the wall he so visibly had around him.</p>
<p>Isshin’s thought kept spiraling in his jealousy and possession. He just… god he hated the lack of attention (even if he knew that the rookie wasn’t really getting a lot of it from Ryuuken). It was driving him up the wall trying to keep his jealousy and possessiveness to himself. He knew it wasn’t something his lover liked about him but this had been eating at him for months. How was he supposed to deal with this when he knew there was nothing to be concerned about? Fuck.</p>
<p>With his feelings of annoyance and envy, Isshin came to a decision.</p>
<p>“Ryuuken, be quiet.”</p>
<p>Ryuuken stopped muttering and looked at Isshin, curious as to why he told him to be quiet instead of talking over him like normal.</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I think this would be a good place to have sex, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Are you an idiot?” Ryuuken asked rhetorically. “The suspect is in the other room. Plus, there’s no way I’m having sex in some stranger’s closet – who know where any of this stuff has been.”</p>
<p>Isshin’s hands, which had been idly resting on Ryuuken’s hips for lack of a better place to put them, suddenly slid up to grab his waist and pull him forward. The force caused Ryuuken to lose the balance he had and tip forward, having to slap his hand on the wall by Isshin’s face to stop from collapsing on his partner.</p>
<p>“What was that-?”</p>
<p>“You know I love when you’re like this, Ryuu,” Isshin murmured in his lover’s ear, “and it’s not like we haven’t had sex in worse places.” Isshin loosened his grip and started tugging Ryuuken’s shirt out of his pants. “What’s wrong with here? It would be so good for you, you know.” Getting his hands on skin, Isshin leaned forward. His mouth rested against his lover’s neck, sensitizing the area, making each word he spoke that much harder for Ryuuken to ignore.</p>
<p>“It would be fantastic, don’t you think? The best part would be all the grinding, yeah, because I wouldn’t be able to thrust into you the way you would like. But that would be okay, right?” Isshin lightly touched Ryuuken’s skin. “Remember the last time we did that – where I held you down and just ground into you?” Isshin pressed his nails into his lover’s back before running his fingertips right along the edge of Ryuuken’s pants. “God, you were a moaning wreck, I couldn’t get enough of the sounds you were making, the way you were crying, the way you couldn’t get any words out. Fuck, one of the hottest things, I swear.”</p>
<p>He dragged the nails of his left hand down his lover’s stomach, gently rolling a nipple with the other.</p>
<p>Ryuuken was fighting with himself. Isshin was right that they had sex in worse places but that didn’t mean they had to have it here and now. But, the way Isshin was arousing him, lightly teasing him so he could get his way, it was making him remember the other times they had public sex and, god, if Isshin kept talking like that he really might cave in.</p>
<p>He remembered that time vividly. It wasn’t something they had done before – both too eager to actually fuck than really tease each other like that, but that time was different. Isshin had wanted to try it out, and they didn’t have work the next day so Ryuuken didn’t see a problem with doing so. Isshin had taken his time, really drawing out the foreplay, making him orgasm before he was penetrated. Then, he just stayed there, grinding and circling his hips and-</p>
<p>“I-Isshin, we can’t have sex here. We’re on an active case – what if the suspect hears us?” Ryuuken stated with a slight tightness in his voice.</p>
<p>“Well then,” Isshin quietly said in Ryuuken’s ear with a bite to the lobe, “I guess we’ll just have to be quiet then, won’t we.”</p>
<p>“I’m not worried about me being quiet – you’re the loud one between us,” Ryuuken whispered.</p>
<p>Isshin huffed out a laugh and leaned back against the wall, hands having stopped playing with Ryuuken’s torso and resting on his hips once more. “You really think that? Wanna prove it, Ryuu?”</p>
<p>Seeing the grin on Isshin’s face, Ryuuken knew that he was being set up but he couldn’t back down from that challenge.</p>
<p>Scowl in place, Ryuuken started to tug at Isshin’s belt, pulling it out the loops and unbuckling it so he could then unbutton the pants and grab Isshin’s dick.</p>
<p>Isshin grunted, his hands resuming their previous actions once Ryuuken had gotten a hand on him. Skimming his lover’s chest, he found Ryuuken’s nipple again and this time more firmly tugged at it, making sure his lover could feel the stretch.</p>
<p>Ryuuken let out a breath, getting caught in the sensation of having Isshin’s dick in his hand and Isshin’s hands on his skin. He kept jerking Isshin off though he knew the friction wasn’t entirely pleasurable. He knew Isshin didn’t mind, though.</p>
<p>Isshin managed to pull out a packet of lube from his pocket, tearing it open with his teeth. Pushing the contents out on top of Ryuuken’s hands, he let his head hit the closet wall as the lube immediately made the hand job slicker, enjoying the glide of his lover’s hand.</p>
<p>Getting his wits together again, Isshin opened Ryuuken’s pants, pulling them under his lover’s ass. Pulling out another packet of lube and pouring some onto his fingers, he kissed his lover as he circled the rim and pushed a finger in, liking the gasp that accompanied the motion. Moving his finger in and out, Isshin continued to move his mouth around his lover’s torso as Ryuuken continued jerking him off, sometimes rubbing his thumb across the top of the head or squeezing hard enough to get a heavy breath out of Isshin. After a few minutes of stretching, Isshin, eager to get inside his lover, pulled his fingers out, lined up his dick, and then suddenly pulled Ryuuken down. Ryuuken let out a moan he tried his best to stop, Isshin grinning in the sliver of light when hearing it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Fuck, Isshin wasn’t lying when he said it would be fantastic – them pressed up against each other, Isshin sometimes making aborted thrusts, keeping Ryuuken on his dick as he guided Ryuuken’s hips to grind into him. The way Ryuuken bites his bottom lip and furrows his brow when his prostate is rubbed against makes Isshin bare his teeth, proud of how good he’s making his lover feel. Isshin had his hand on his lover’s cock the entire time, not moving, just stimulating him from both inside and out. Isshin kept his mouth occupied by biting Ryuuken’s lips, sucking marks into his neck, and calmly commenting on how well he was doing keeping his voice down, especially since they both knew he could be louder.</p>
<p>Ryuuken kept letting out breathy moans and whines, biting his lip hard when Isshin decided to bite his nipple while squeezing the head of his dick. Ryuuken quite literally hated how calm Isshin seemed. He should at least look like he was losing his composure but, no, Isshin, of course, had a smirk on his face, happy with the fact that he got his way.</p>
<p>“Oh, princess, look at you. You know, for someone that was against this, you seem to be enjoying yourself.”</p>
<p>“Sh-shut up and get me off already, Isshin!”</p>
<p>“Is that anyway to talk to me, princess? What if I were to just… stop?”</p>
<p>True to his word, Isshin did, and Ryuuken had to hold back a groan from the lack of stimulation.</p>
<p>“You’re an asshole and you’re not going to like the plans I have for you when we get home,” Ryuuken said between clenched teeth.</p>
<p>“And what would that be, love? Sleeping on the couch again? Purposely burning my coffee?” Isshin laughed as he resumed grinding in to Ryuuken, who bit his lip to contain the moan he wanted to let out. “You know that won’t do anything to me except make me want you more.”</p>
<p>Ryuuken closed his eyes tight, torn between succumbing to the pleasure he was getting – in a stranger’s <em>closet</em> of all things – and wanting to chew Isshin out for being so arrogant.</p>
<p>He inhaled sharply, “Isshin!”</p>
<p>“Shh, can’t be too loud remember? Didn’t you say you weren’t loud?” Isshin teased, using the tip of his tongue to flick his lover’s nipple while digging nails into his ass. He wanted to see Ryuuken lose that last bit of control he was clinging onto, eager to hear louder sounds from Ryuuken than he was getting. “Come on, princess, let me hear you.”</p>
<p>“Shut the hell up, Isshin.” Ryuuken managed to say as he panted, grinding harder into Isshin, and throwing his head back when Isshin’s dick somehow firmly pressed on his prostate. “Get me off, already.”</p>
<p>“Eager to cum so soon?”</p>
<p>“I’m eager to get out this closet, idiot.”</p>
<p>“Aw,” Isshin managed to coo, “does my princess not like the sex we’re having now?”</p>
<p>Ryuuken tried to find his patience. Getting his hand on his dick, he started jacking off and felt a wave of arousal flood through him. Grunting, the slick sounds of his hand filled the closet, uncaring about if it could be heard from outside. He panted heavily, whines stuck in the back of his throat as he tried to keep quiet.</p>
<p>Isshin silently laughed, amused by his lover’s impatience and irritation with him. When he saw Ryuuken touch himself, he knew that it was time to stop teasing, so he continued to play with his lover’s torso and nipples, while trying to get both their hips at an angle that would give Ryuuken the most pleasure. Ryuuken kept cutting off his noises and Isshin had to smother a grin in his shoulder, not wanting to irritate his lover more.</p>
<p>Ryuuken stroked himself faster, letting the moans he had been keeping quiet escape and not caring about the noise anymore. He was closing to orgasm, just needing a bit more stimulation to get there.</p>
<p>Just as Isshin bit Ryuuken’s neck, the closet door opened and Ryuuken let out the loudest moan while looking at the suspect, cumming while maintaining eye contact. Isshin cursed into his lover’s neck, cumming as Ryuuken pawed at him to stop.</p>
<p>Both breathing heavily, Isshin turned to look at the suspect, a grin on his face.</p>
<p>“You’re under arrest.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>